Real or Not
by Glassed Loner
Summary: She had faced many obstacles, yet now face with the reality—that the former world she lived was none other than her own imagination./Warn: oc-insert, plot-ish, inconsistent writing, absurd, weird, and not beta'd./One-shot./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**Title: "**Real or Not**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** She had faced many obstacles, yet now face with the reality—that the former world she lived was none other than her own imagination.

**Warn:** oc-insert, plot-ish, inconsistent writing, absurd, weird, and not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

><p><em>I guess this is what death <em>really_ feels like…_

Tsunayoshi Sawada mused as her last breath escaped from her wrinkled lips; series of cries resounded around her while her mind and soul drifted to the other side of the world—_must be Ie-_kun_ and his guardians,_ her soul mentally chuckled.

Died at the age of seventy-two was common, yet not in the Underworld—where one day you're at the top of the world, next you could be rained in bullets by enemies and allies alike—she still denied the fact about being a mafia boss for the oldest, largest, and the most influential mafia family even until she died—which was now—yet, she didn't regret when she became one—unwillingly, of course—she had vowed to protect those who're dear to her and the promise to her ancestors to make the Vongola back into its former purpose.

(Though the latter had not been fully achieved yet, but she was sure her son would gladly continue his mother's will.)

Yes, she didn't regret dying now—when her guardians had already died earlier by age; she didn't want them to mope in sorrow and became depressed because of her—she had died before, so it's not that terrifying for her to think about it. She had lived twice, and both lives were great as she could remember.

Then, flashes of memories of her lives flashed before her eyes—the memories when she was still as Fera White, a normal _otaku_ American girl living with both her parents and younger siblings, and when she was reborn and live the life as Tsunayoshi Sawada, a fictional character—who turned from "he" into a "she"—in a _manga_ she once read and future Vongola mafia boss in-training, when fifteen year-old "Fera" "died" in a car crash while trying to save a child from the hit-and-run accident—as the time passed, her long gray locks turned back into her dark brown ones—just like before it aged because of time…

* * *

><p>It was a never ending cycle.<p>

She had been re-aged and de-aged for quite a while now; not bother how many times she had done the act for God-who-knows-long and stared back at the replaying flashbacks in front of her—she was in a floating state, no floors nor walls for her to take balance on—as she noticed her hair and body changed from Asian features to American ones—just like when she was still as "Fera"…

"What the—"

The flashbacks suddenly shook, making her vision blurred by it. The scenery became pitch black as her mind slightly stirred from sudden headache.

_I didn't remember dying is like _this_—__I thought it's more like the _shinigami_ thing or something…_

A few moments later, voices echoed through the blackness—making her wonder who it was.

_"__—__ra__—__"_

"…who?"

_"__—__ra__—__"_

_"__—__ra!"_

_"__—__ra!"_

The voices became louder—and so loud, she even had to shut her ears with her hands, though the latter was impossible, since her arms and body suddenly couldn't move nor flinch a bit—as a spark of light came into her view.

…_That must be the _Light_…_

_"__—__Fera!"_

As if the numbness was never there, her small fingers reached for the light; whilst the voices became louder and louder by the minute.

_"__—__up, Fera!"_

"…"up"?" her fingers stopped as another voice spoke whilst widening her eyes.

_"W–wake up, Fera!"_

"M–mom?" she hadn't heard that voice for awhile, yet she could still remember her real mother's voice. But why did she say to "wake up"?

_"O–or else I–I'll burn y–your comics!"_

Wai—no! How could she?! She had spent most of her entire life—which was relatively short for her—to collect those! And they're called "_manga_s" dammit! Couldn't she saw the differences!

_"N–no daughter of m–mine will go into a c–coma for a long time!"_

…Coma? "But I thought…"

FLASH

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened once more as the blinding light went normal, and saw white. She tried to got up but her muscles suddenly ached and forced her to lay down on her back.<p>

"Where am I…?" A question flew out through her hoarse throat as cries of joy filled the room. She winced at the sound while a pair of children came into view, she noticed their eyes were big, red, and puffy; it's like they were crying over something…

"Big sis!" They cried, eyes were watering, "Danny and Cassy are glad that big sis Fera is okay!"

…Danny? Cassy? Who're they? She didn't remember anyone who're named with "Danny" nor "Cassy", so who are they? And why are they calling her "big sis Fera"? It's what her siblings who used to call her before she died—oh.

"Daniel? Cassandra?" she tried to get up again, but a strong yet slim arm held her back, she looked up and saw a woman with familiar eyes like her younger siblings, "mom?"

Sarah White looked at her with a softened gaze and hugged her. Tsunayoshi Sawada—_no, my name is _Fera White_ again,_ the voice in the back of her head said—blinked, a confused expression covering her face as her father smiled widely at the scenery.

After a moment of silence, the older woman broke the embrace and began to ramble with a stern stare at her.

"Oh God! I thought you were a goner—jumping to the road to save that boy! What were you thinking, Fera?!" Fera blinked again, now looking clueless than ever.

"B–but I thought I was dead…" Now it was her parents' turn to blink.

"Since when did you died, Fera?" Her father finally spoke, "you were only been into a coma for a month now."

A m–month…?

"B–but, i–it felt like s–seventy-two years…"

H–how could it be?! She was reborn and live as Tsunayoshi Sawada for more than seventy-two years—how could she be in a coma for only a mere **month**?!

George White suddenly burst into laughter and patted her blonde locks; giving her an eased smile.

"I think it's just your imagination, dear." his voice squeaked a bit, but she didn't pay a mind about it. "Just get some rest okay? And also, the parents of that child you saved thanked you for saving their child from the hit-and-run accident."

She could only nodded slowly—damn her stiff body—as they left the room, leaving her alone while gazing at the now-closed door in front of her.

_Was it really a dream?_ she absentmindedly asked to herself.

…_Yet, it felt too _real_ to be a dream; and too _absurd_ to be real._

She let out a huff of breath as she slumped back to her bed and saw a _manga_ on the side of her bed.

""_Katekyoo Hitman Reborn!_"?" Perhaps it _was_ just her wild imagination like her father said.

A dream…

She felt like laughing at herself for believing her own stupidity rather than the reality.

Of course it's a dream, nitwit—what kind of person could be reborn as a fictional character? No one.

Curse her own stupidity and naïve thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**(With much absurdness.)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lol. Another random one-shot—but I do always wonder how would these kinds of fanfics would end like—was it clichéd or absurd? I do hope it's the latter. xD And I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was written in Third POV rather than it should be in First POV—one of my weaknesses oTL—anyways, any kinds of review would be lovely; thank you.**

**P.S: Mind to vote for the stories I should focus on updating, please? :D  
><strong>

**Have a nice day.**

**Sign, G L. [Jakarta, 25.01.2014]**

* * *

><p>Edited, tweaked a few things. [Jakarta, 04.02.2014] [Jakarta, 25.06.2014]<p> 


End file.
